Summoning Sickness
Summoning Sickness is a basic rules term that limits when a creature is able to attack. Details Except for the following cases, a creature that wasn't in the battle zone since the beginning of that players turn can't attack. *Evolution Creature *A creature with the "Speed Attacker" *2 (or more) Gods linked together by God Link *Psychic Creatures that have been Awakened *Creatures affected by the effect of specific Diamond State cards *Fury Charge when the creature is tapped *Reverse Fury Charge when you are attacking a player Although it is referred to as 'Summon'ing Sickness, it also refers to creatures that are put into the battle zone by other spells and abilities. A creature that has summoning sickness is still unable to attack, even if put underneath an evolution creature. If a creature was put into the battle zone, then evolved, and the evolution creature is removed during the same, the evolution source would still be unable to attack. *However, if the evolution creature on top was removed during a later turn, the evolution source would have lost its summoning sickness. *Because the state of the evolution source is individually tracked, if 2 creatures were under a card that had Vortex evolution, each of the creatures personal summoning sickness state is remembered. *Regardless of the previous creatures state, a card put into the battle zone from underneath Supernova Jupiter King Empire's Meteorburn ability is given summoning sickness. Dragheart Creatures that were flipped over during their first turn in the battle can't attack (unless they have Speed Attacker). If the ability of Sword Saint Jigen, Awoken Dragon World flips over a psychic creature in the same turn it was put into the battle zone, it will be unable to attack. Even if a card such as Hyperspatial Romanov Hole puts the higher costing side of a psychic creature into the battle zone, it will still have summoning sickness, even if it was destroyed during that turn and had a Release ability. A God's summoning sickness only becomes invalid if they God Link. For example, if Aku, Ultimate God and Zen, Transcendent God are put into the battle zone and link during the same turn, it is able to attack as a single creature. However, if Saga, God of Destruction was also out into the battle zone, the 2 cards aren't God linked anymore, and would be unable to attack. If a card has been sealed, the state of summoning sickness is saved, even if the seals are removed during that turn. Cards with a "Diamond State" ability may allow your creatures with an effect preventing them from attacking to be able to attack, but not all disable summoning sickness. Creatures that start in the battle zone at the start of a game such as Forbidden ~The Sealed X~ are not considered to be summoned. This also applies to Forbidden New Year. Your creatures put into the battle zone during your opponents turn are also given summoning sickness, but as they can't attack during your opponents turn, this has no gameplay detriments. As this only prevents "attacks", your creatures put into the battle zone this way may still using "Blocker" or use "Guardman". It does prevent creatures from using tap ( ) abilities that can be used instead of attacking. If one of your creatures that was given the Speed Attacker keyword was removed during an attack by Ninja Strike, the attack will still continue. *Example) With Mykee's Pliers in the battle zone, you attack with Necrodragon Tsukuyomi. Your opponent uses Dark Sanji, Darkfang Ninja's Ninja Strike ability during your attack and destroys the Mykee's Pliers, removing "Speed Attacker" from your Necrodragon Tsukuyomi. However, the attack still goes through to its original target. Category:Gameplay